Tangent Lines
by thepianoplayer
Summary: Math tells us three of the saddest love stories. Part 1 of 3-Part Series. LeonxCloud


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts II. Or Wikipedia. XD

Warning: Boy love? :O though not really.

Part 1 of a 3-Part Series. This one's AU. :)

* * *

Math's Love Stories

_Math tells us three of the saddest love stories…_

thepianoplayer

* * *

**Math tells us three of the saddest love stories.

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Tangent Lines

* * *

In geometry, the tangent line (or simply the tangent) to a curve at a given point is the straight line that "just touches" the curve at that point. As it passes through the point of tangency, the tangent line is "going in the same direction" as the curve, and in this sense it is the best straight-line approximation to the curve at that point. The same definition applies to space curves and curves in _n_-dimensional Euclidean space.

* * *

Since the war began, thousands of casualties had been inevitable. Professionals from the medical fields have been called to serve the injured soldiers and those caught between the crossfire. Unfortunately, not everyone can be healed and saved. To the one who passed away, it may be relief from worldly pains. But for the one who was left behind, it's the end of something that shouldn't have began but still chose to continue because it made them feel alive, even for an hour.

Dr. Cloud Strife prided himself on being the ideal doctor. Cold, no-nonsense, and most of all, able to deal with death and grieving. He had been warm once, when his wife and twins were still alive, but the moment the war seized their lives, he devoted his own to saving those not involved in the fighting. He could not bear to let another innocent human being suffer for something they haven't done. True, he could not save all of them, but it hardened his heart even more to detach himself from this useless struggling and just save people.

"Dr. Strife! We need an emergency operation on a soldier. He just came in with bullets in his heart," a nurse called out to Cloud frantically.

He nodded and started putting on a surgical mask and gloves before hurrying to the operating room. Bullets in the heart? Now that was just nasty.

He burst through the swinging doors and started barking out orders to the attending doctors and nurses. Everyone rushed to do what he said. After several grueling and excruciating hours, his job was done. When the patient was stable, he sighed in relief softly behind his mask and left the room quickly.

It was just another day at the hospital.

* * *

"Doctor, the patient you operated on yesterday has woken up. Would you like to check up on him?" the same nurse inquired to the young doctor.

"Yes, please. His room number?"

"Room 308, Sir."

"Thank you." He made a beeline through the hallways of the hospital, narrowly avoiding rushing gurneys and frantic doctors. After a few moments, he reached the room and before knocking on the door, he composed himself.

"Come in," a soft voice answered his knocks. He let himself in and was mildly surprised to see the patient smiling. His condition is nothing to smile about, Cloud thought.

"So, Squall Leonhart, isn't it?" Cloud began, checking his vital signs. "A soldier, I presume?"

"Call me Leon, and yeah, I'm a soldier. A lieutenant to be exact," Leon grimaced like his position in the army was a bad taste in the mouth.

Cloud noticed this expression and asked, "You don't like it?"

Leon laughed softly. "Well, I do. It's the war I don't like."

"We have something in common then. I'm just here to save lives."

"That's a nice ideal. Very heroic and selfless," Leon beamed. Cloud then noticed the nasty scar on the bridge of Leon's nose and wondered how it got there. A little exploration on Leon's face got him to his eyes, and in them, Cloud could see wisdom and depth he haven't seen before. Was this something war did to people?

"Want to hear mine?" Cloud blinked from his daze and motioned for him to go ahead so Leon continued, "You may not know this, but I'm kind of a 'big deal' on the battlefield." Cloud snorted.

"It's true! I earned the name 'the Assassin' because I kill so many people in record time."

"So you're the infamous Assassin. Your reputation precedes you. Proud of it?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

Leon smirked. "Of course not. How could you be proud of something like killing a bunch of people faster than most?"

Cloud frowned. "Then why do it?" He folded his arms over his chest, cocking his head curiously.

Leon closed his eyes and took his time. Cloud thought that he had fallen asleep. He was about to turn around when he heard a soft mumble, "I want to teach people fear." Cloud's eyes widened a fraction.

"You want to frighten them? Good job, so far. You succeeded." How could a man have twisted ideals like that? Cloud thought darkly, his hands clenched unconsciously.

Leon opened his eyes and glared at Cloud, thus unnerving the latter with his famous steel stare. "You got it all wrong. I don't want them to fear _me_. I want them to fear _the war_."

Cloud was stupefied for a second time. Now, _that _was intriguing. He coughed a little to hide the light blush dusting his cheeks and choked out lamely, "Well, that's great."

Leon gave him an understanding smile then turned his head toward the window. All he could see were fully-grown trees with chirping birds chasing each other around them. What a contrast to the sight of blood and gore he had to endure everyday.

"I mean it, Leon," Cloud cleared his throat. "If people fear the war, then they would avoid it at all costs. Not every nation leader or soldier has enlightened goals like that."

"Bingo," Leon said merrily, his eyes glinting with something Cloud could not comprehend. "But in my current condition, will I still be able to fight?"

"Of course. You'll be back in top shape after a few more days of rest." Now that was new. Cloud, who was known for using actions more than words, was having a conversation with a patient. A soldier, no less. He figured this man was different from the rest.

"Say, how old are you Cloud? I can call you Cloud, right?" Leon asked cheekily.

"I'm 25."

"What?! But you look so young!" Leon gasped a little at this revelation.

Cloud half-smiled at his reaction. He was quite used to this. "I'm quite flattered by your assumption but it's true. How about you?"

"I'm 21. Too young to be in a war, huh?" Leon looked up to Cloud like a child asking for approval.

"Not really, the fact that 16-year-olds join the war. I'm a little surprised that the Assassin is but a teen. I thought he would have been more… I don't know. Experienced?" Cloud's baby blue eyes blinked confusedly.

Leon chuckled at his doctor's actions. Was he always this cute? So much like a child. Or more like a hormonal teenager that wanted to be in authority all the time. A cute, baby-faced, hormonal teenager. "I'm experienced, alright," Leon said with a lewd smile, which caused Cloud to blush lightly. "But I don't have a normal young adult's life. I've seen much more beyond football and first loves and whatnot. I've seen the harsh realities of life. Besides, how could I be a successful soldier if I moved as slowly as an arthritic old man? That's why only generals and presidents are old. They don't do much anyway."

Cloud laughed at this, which pleased Leon since he succeeded in making the emotionless doctor laugh, but then he grew silent. "I guess we would be the same. Not having a normal life, that is. I married at 20 and had kids the same year… but I lost them in the war." Cloud's eyes hardened with guilt and anger.

Leon stared thoughtfully at the tense doctor and reached out his hand. He hesitated at bit, wondering if his action would be welcome, then (why not?) his hand moved and he put it on top of Cloud's. He felt the blonde flinch beneath his palm. He firmly squeezed the doctor's tense, curled hand gripping the metal bar surrounding his bed and gave him his silent comfort. The grip loosened considerably at the touch and Leon's efforts were awarded by a small smile. Cloud turned his head to blink away the tears. They held each other's hands in silence.

"Ah! I have my rounds," Cloud started abruptly, breaking the moment, which startled Leon. "I will see you later then."

Leon slipped his hand into the doctor's and grinned. "Anytime you want to come for a chat and some company."

Cloud's heart fluttered at this, but he dismissed the feeling as security and comfort from a well-meaning friend. He squeezed the warm, strong hand one last time before quietly leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, Cloud quickly went through his rounds so he can have time to visit Leon. He had to admit. The soldier intrigued him. He warmed up to a complete stranger much much faster than to his closest colleague.

Once he was through, he rushed through the same packed hallways and breathlessly knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Figuring Leon was asleep, he shrugged and opened the door quietly.

Nobody was inside. The bed was made and the room was devoid of people, as Cloud quickly checked the bathroom. He ran out of the door and bumped into a nurse. Papers flew everywhere as the nurse squeaked in surprise.

"H-hey! Where's the patient in Room 308?" Cloud asked, helping pick up the scattered documents the nurse previously held.

"Oh, Dr. Strife, weren't you notified?" she questioned him, puzzled.

Cloud rolled his eyes impatiently. Well, duh, he thought. "Well, what? He's in another operation? Why wasn't I told of this?" For some reason, Cloud panicked. The nurse stared awkwardly at the floor, waiting for a chance to break the news.

She took a deep breath then blurted out rapidly, "Dr. Strife, Squall Leonhart died of multiple heart failures yesterday late afternoon. He's gone…" She was surprised to see the doctor suddenly stiffen.

_What?! _No. _No. _**No! **This can't be true! His blood ran cold and his hands started sweating. He held a hand over his heart and found that it was beating out of his chest. It hurt. Leon… He was so young! His goals were commendable. How could it be that he was so full of life yesterday and he's gone today? He even asked Cloud to come. And Cloud told him that he could still fight. And why was it that Cloud was so affected by the death of a stranger?

It must be some kind of a sick joke but a quick, stern glance at the nurse's apologetic and shivering stance told him otherwise. _No_…

Cloud staggered up and dragged himself inside Leon's room, shutting its door. He tuned out the nurse's anxious calls of _Are you ok?_ and slid down slowly to the cold tiled floor. And for the first time since a very long time, he cried.

* * *

The first person to make him feel again. A person who had a reason for living and not just to go through life like a well-oiled machine waiting for impending deterioration. War is more than senseless killing. It is all about an individual's desires, too, to end it.

* * *

**Tangent lines who had one chance to meet and then parted forever.

* * *

**

Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated. I'm quite new, you see. :D See you all next time! :D


End file.
